New Improvements for Rodo Park
this is going to make the new improvements for the Rodo Park in 2019 and in the 2020's. Is Ubicated in Uruguay, Montevideo. NOTE: This Page is free to edit You can tell us what improvement I could put on the page in the comments. no put rude comments Staff (you can add whatever in this section) * Entertainers - Disney Characters, Pixar Characters, Marvel Characters, Star Wars Characters, Nickelodeon Characters, Nick Jr. Characters, Noggin Characters, BlueSky Studios Characters, 20th Century Fox Characters, Paramount Characters, Videogames characters and Garfield and his Gang Characters Shops & Stalls (you can add whatever in this section) * Bakery El Trigo * McDonalds * Chuck E. Cheese * Peter Piper Pizza * Los Sopranos * Balloon Stall * Bubble Stall * LOL Surprises Stall * Toy Fishes Stall * Sunglasses Stall * Swimsuits Stall * Sunscreens Stall * Stuffed Animals Stall * Halloween Store * Christmas Store * Candy Shop * Cafe Stall * Easter Store * Video game Store * Zoo Store Rides/Attractions New Kids Attractions Section (you can add whatever in this section) * Jeeps - (please add info) * Aquatic Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Magic Merry Go Round - (please add info) * M.F.G Bumper Cars - (please add info) * Majestic PM “Ninja” Bumper Cars - (please add info) * Galaxy Buzz - (please add info) * Apollo - (please add info) * Original Spacial Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Spacial Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Hully Gully - (please add info) * Moto Scooter - (please add info) * Merry Go Round with Horses - (please add info) * Monza Circuit - (please add info) * Kiddie Ferris Wheel - (please add info) * Worm Train - (please add info) * Dumbo - (please add info) * Tramways - (please add info) * Pneumatic Train - (please add info) * Wacky Worm - (please add info) * The Crazy Bus - (please add info) * Tea Cups - (please add info) * Rabbit - (please add info) * Car with Pony - (please add info) * Fire Truck with Bells - (please add info) * Kiddie Chair Swing (NEW GAME) - (please add info) New Giant Park Section * The First Merry Go Round in Uruguay - (please add info) * Liliputian Train - (please add info) * Ghost Train (1939 version) - (please add info) * Ghost Cyclon - (please add info) * Yira Yira - (please add info) * Mini Cars (Remote Control Cars in Scalextric Track) - (please add info) * Electric Bumper Cars - (please add info) * Olympia Autodrome- (please add info) * Bumper Cars (1950) - (please add info) * Video Rock Bumper Cars - (please add info) * Mini Bumper Cars - (please add info) * Mini Bumper Cars 2 (Version 1 and 2) - (please add info) * Electric Bumpers - (please add info) * Autovelox - (please add info) * The Whip - (please add info) * Tontolin Express Train - (please add info) * Continental Express Train - (please add info) * Central Express Train - (please add info) * Photographic Shooting Gallery - (please add info) * Shooting Gallery Shooter - (please add info) * Shooting Gallery (Various) - (please add info) * Video Game (Arcade Room) - (please add info) * Autogiro - (please add info) * Ferris Wheel - (please add info) * Electric Karts for Kids - (please add info) * Gasoline Cars Circuit - (please add info) * The Track of 8 Circuit - (please add info) * Super Indianapolis - (please add info) * Circuit The Veloz Track - (please add info) * Peter Pan - (please add info) * Indianapolis - (please add info) * The Magic Carpet - (please add info) * Roller Coaster (First time) - (please add info) * Roller Coaster (Second time) - (please add info) * Octopus - (please add info) * Octopus (from 80's and 90's) - (please add info) * Pirate Ship - (please add info) * Crazy Worm - (please add info) * Chairswing - (please add info) * Paratrooper - (please add info) * The Vespino - (please add info) * Mini Twister (Original, Robots) - (please add info) * Mini Twister 2 (Rabbits) - (please add info) * The House of the Madmen - (please add info) * Torpedo - (please add info) * Mambo - (a tagada with the color red and white) * Rock and Samba (an another tagada with the color black and gray) * Derby - (please add info) * Astro Cosmic - (please add info) * Viking - (please add info) * Apollo 11 - (please add info) * Labyrinth of Mirrors - (please add info) * Spiderwoman - (please add info) * The Aztec Flower - (please add info) * Dart Planes - (please add info) * Autorobot - (please add info) * Train to Scale H0 - (please add info) * Auto-SpeedBoats - (please add info) * Double Decker Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Stars Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Space Merry Go Round Original (The one with a ring ship in the center, near Peter Pan) - (please add info) * New Spacial Merry Go Round - (please add info) * Mini Merry Go Round - (please add info) * The Magic Trip - (please add info) * Shooting Gallery "Granny" - (please add info) * ONDA buses - (please add info) * Fire Convoy - (please add info) * Rocket Car - (please add info) * Hyrdofoils - Big Lake - (please add info) * Hydrofoils - The Lake of Las Canteras - (please add info) * Flying Planes - (please add info) * Cars and Motorcycles Merry Go Round - (please add info) * The House of Terror - (please add info) * 12D Cinema - (please add info) * Kamikaze - (please add info) * Stingray Walkthrough * Petting Crocodiles * Petting Snakes New Stall: Arcade/Game Stalls (you can add whatever in this section) * Milk Jug Toss * Can Alley * Knock the Clown * Plate Smash * Guessing Game * Balloon Darts * Coin Pushers * Air Hockey * Billiards * Claw Machine * Duck Pond * Hammer Game * Laser Maze * Water Gun * Whack-A-Mole * Skeeball * Bowling Game * Ring Toss * Jacob Ladder * Laser Tag Music for Rock and Samba (you can add whatever in this section) the songs of the Rock And Samba have to be Cumbias, Plenas, Electronic Music, Oldies, Pops, Hip-Hop, Rock and Roll, etc. Water Park Section (you can add whatever in this section) * Water Slides * Lazy River Wild Section (you can add whatever in this section) also includes an aquarium, a terrarium, a camp zoo and a various exhibits Animals can be Marine and land (walking, run and flying) * Sea Lions * Seals * Monkeys * Fishes * Penguins * Sea Dragons * Dolphins * Sharks * Jellyfishes * Posinous Fishes * Stingrays * Crocodiles * Snakes * Rabbits * Birds